Eisuke And The Blind Girl
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: One day Eisuke saves a blind girl from someone assaulting her and offers her a place to stay. Just how does meeting Eisuke change her life?


One sunny afternoon, Eisuke was walking along a busy street when he came across what looked like an argument. No seemed to even notice it as people just walked right past. A man looked ready to hit a young lady but unable to just stand by, Eisuke approached the pair, "Hey, what do you think you are doing? It's not very gentleman like to hit a lady." Eisuke scowled at the man and he lowered his arm with a frown. "Just who do you think you are?!" He shouted and looked ready to attack, "This wench hit me!" He spat, shooting daggers at the young lady.

"And that gives you right to hit her now?" Eisuke asked, looking stern as he spoke. "She's only getting what's coming for her. Should have watched where she was walking." He growled and the young lady's whole body trembled, "I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care! Ya shouldn't have hit me!" He snapped and she jumped, too scared to talk any more. Eisuke quickly stood protectively in front of her with his arms crossed, "She said she was sorry. I think you should leave now." Eisuke said and the man clicked his tongue as Eisuke looked at him threateningly, "Whatever. She's a waste of my time." Rolling his eyes he turned around and hurried off.

"Good riddance." Eisuke shook his head and sighed before turning to the girl, "You should be more careful. You were lucky I was here to save you from that creep." Eisuke said and the girl smiled bowing her head, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." It was then something had caught his attention and he inched closer to the girl. "Hmm..." Eisuke peered at her face and she started feeling a little uncomfortable when she could feel his breath against her skin, "...What is it...?" She asked nervously.

"Forgive me if I'm being rude, but are you perhaps blind?" He asked and she gasped and quickly turned her head to the side, "H-How did you know?" She weakly asked. "I knew it..." He sighed. "That explains everything. You should have told that man you couldn't see." Eisuke said and the girls head snapped up, "I tried. But he wouldn't listen." She shook her head with a look of sadness.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous for someone who can't see to have nothing to guide them." Eisuke asked as he looked over her curiously. She seemed hesitant to answer but finally spoke, "I was looking for work." She said and Eisuke's eyes went wide. "Work?" He said sounding surprised. "That's right. ...I don't have any where to go after I lost my last job. It...It wasn't even my fault but because I'm blind they pinned the blame on me costing me my job and my home." Her voice was mixed with anger and sorrow. "I see..." Eisuke muttered and then took hold of her hand, "Come with me."

"Wha?!" She cried out in shock of having him take her hand. "By the way, It's Eisuke." He said before turning around to start walking."Uh, Elli. My names Elli." She nervously replied as he led her.

"Here we are." Eisuke stopped in front of a tall building, "This is my home." Elli gasped, "Your home?! Why are we here?" Eisuke chuckled at her reaction, "Don't worry. My home is not just any ordinary home. Welcome to Tres Spades."

"Tres Spades? ...NO WAY! The hotel I've heard so much about...You are the owmer?!" Elli was completely flabbergasted. She had no idea how she got herself in such a predicament or how lucky she was. Eisuke took Elli inside carefully leading her along. He took her all the way to the penthouse lounge where the other guys were lazing around.

Once they stepped off the elevator and entered the lounge all eyes were on them. "Eisuke?" The guys all had questioning looks as they stared at Elli. "Since when do you pick up girls?" Baba asked. "I didn't know you were such a player." Ota chuckled, winking teasingly. "Shush!" Eisuke's loud firm voice immediately shut everyone up. "Whatever you guys are thinking, wipe it from your mind this instant or I'll have to do it by force." Eisuke smirked and then turned to Elli, "This is Elli. She's not just any ordinary girl you see." He said and the guys looked even more curious, "Really? What is so special about her?" Soryu asked curiously.

Elli stood besides Eisuke feeling really nervous as she didn't know what was happening within her surroundings but she could make out the number of people in the room. "Unfortunately, Elli can't see like we do. When I met her some creep was trying to assault her after she bumped into him."

"And you saved her?" Baba asked and Eisuke nodded, looking proud, "Of course. But that's not all. She doesn't have anywhere to go right now so she will be staying here with us."

"Whhhaaat?!" Elli yelped in surprise, she didn't know anything about this, "What do you mean stay here...?" She timidly asked. "Just what it sounds like. It's too dangerous for you to be out there without a place to go. You are an easy target." He replied and Elli's head dropped, she knew he was right. The others also looked shocked from Eisuke's proposal, It wasn't everyday he did something like this.

"What's gotten in to you? Since when have you been so...nice?" Ota asked in surprise and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "What are you trying to stay?" Eisuke's head snapped in their direction, he looked to be glaring at them, "I'm always nice. It has nothing to do with me feeling pity for her. It's just too dangerous out there for her to be alone." The guys all sighed and shrugged their shoulders, they knew it was no use continuing on the subject.

"But, I can't just stay here without offering anything in return." Elli shook her head, desperation filling her eyes. "It's fine. You don't have to do anything." Eisuke said. "Please let me help." She reached out a hand towards his arm as she begged him. Seeing her look so determined, Eisuke shrugged his shoulders with a sigh, "Fine. You can help take care of the hotel. Are you able to get around on your own?" He asked and she nodded, "Yes. Usually I am very capable of moving on my own and getting around without hitting anything. ...But," Elli thought back to the man she hit earlier, "Sometimes I do make mistakes and get myself into all kinds of situations." She said with an awkward smile. "Then starting from tomorrow you will be working as a maid in return for me allowing you to live here." Eisuke said and she smiled, "Yes. Thank you so much." She bowed her head.

Elli was so relieved to have not only found somewhere to work but also live. Elli didn't quite fancy wondering the streets alone in look of work and a home but then out of nowhere, Eisuke, like her knight in shining armor rescued her and even gave her just what she was looking for. Elli was nearly moved to tears from his generosity. It wasn't everyday she met someone so willing to help out a blind person.

Elli immediately started work at the hotel. Everything looked to be going smoothly. Her work was amazing. For being blind you wouldn't be able to tell by the work she does. Eisuke had Elli live in his apartment with him since he didn't trust her with the other guys.

Late one night, Eisuke realized he didn't really know much about her. Seeing Elli sitting by herself on the couch, Eisuke walked up to her and sat himself besides her. "Huh?" Elli felt the movement of the seat and could tell someone was next to her, "What is it?" She asked. "Nothing much. I just don't know much about you." He said and she sighed, seemingly worried about what he would ask. "Why was it you were alone? Do you not have any family?" Eisuke asked and Elli tensed up at his question. Elli focused her head to her lap, biting her lip, "I don't have any family..." She muttered and Eisuke looked a little surprised, "I'm an orphan." She said with tears in her eyes, it wasn't easy for her to talk about. Eisuke wasn't sure what to say, instead, he reached out a hand and gently rubbed her arm with a tender look. While she sat besides him with her tears freely flowing, "Thank you..." She muttered through her sobs.

Eisuke managed to find out she was an orphan but there was still so much to her that he didn't know. So much she was still hiding, it wasn't easy for Elli to talk about her past. Her scars ran deep.

Elli continued her work in the hotel, she rarely ever talked about her past, especially not by her own accord. Eisuke also continued to take care of her but Elli couldn't help but feel he was only doing it because she was blind and nothing more. She just wanted to be treated like a human being, Elli wanted to be loved not pitied. Her whole life, Elli had never gotten to experience what true love felt like. People always avoided her or only helped out of pity not because they truly liked her. Though Elli couldn't just leave because she had nowhere to go. Even if he was only allowing her to stay at Tres Spades because he felt sorry for her, Elli had to accept that even if it hurt.

"So you are really letting her stay." Soryu mumbled. Everyone was gathered in the penthouse lounge. "Of course." Eisuke said with a look of superiority. "It's so unlike you though." Ota said with a raised eyebrow. Eisuke sighed seeing the looks everyone was giving him, "You guys have it all wrong. Don't you see, she isn't like other women out there. Elli doesn't judge someone by their looks, she makes her judgement of people by their attitude." Eisuke said. "Hmm... That is true. She only knows us by how we treat her and nothing more." Baba nodded in understanding.

"I'm tired of women fawing over me just because they like what they see but it's different with Elli. So don't go thinking it's out of pity because that isn't it at all." Eisuke said in a stern voice and the guys nodded their heads. Though they weren't completely convinced they could see where he was coming from.

After that, everyone started treating Elli kindly but she wasn't immune to their teasing, though she seemed to enjoy. But Elli still couldn't shake the feeling they were only treating her this way because of her condition. After a lifetime of such treatment it was hard for her to view it any other way.

Overtime, Eisuke and Elli got closer as they lived together. Elli got an understanding of how Eisuke lived and could tell he was sometimes a stubborn, arrogant man but he also had a kind side as well.

One night as Elli sat on the couch, Eisuke suddenly come up to her, "We are leaving." He said giving Elli a shock. "Huh? Where? Why? What?" Elli was so shocked she asked one question after the other. "I'm taking you out to dinner." He declared and took her hand. Elli was dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting this sudden invitation. 'Just the two of us...?' Elli felt a little giddy at the thought he was taking her out but she also felt a little sad, 'I wish he would stop giving me special treatment...' She sighed to herself. Elli was just waiting for the day to come when he would tell her that everything he did was out of pity.

Eisuke, on the otherhand, had grown quite attached to her in his own way. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings but he always felt a happiness when she was around. Eisuke wasn't quite sure what it was, he still doesn't even know why he saved her that day. But when he first laid eyes on her, it was as if his body reacted on its own. Perhaps it was love at first sight?

Eisuke took Elli to a nice restaurant that overlooked the city. Unable to see the menu on her own, Eisuke helped Elli to order her meal. Elli felt really nervous being alone with him even though she lived with. But this was different, he actually took her out, just the two of them. Eisuke described the interior of the restaurant, he was acting as Elli's eyes. "The sky is beautiful tonight." Eisuke said, looking outside. "Really?" Elli asked. "Mmm." Eisuke muttered and for some reason Elli looked forlorn. "I've...never seen the sky. Many people tell me how magnificent it is. I've always wanted to see it for myself." She said, her voice tinged with sadness as she directed her gaze upwards as if she was looking at the sky, "But all I see is darkness... wherever I look." She sighed sadly. Eisuke blinked a few times at her words and had a sudden thought, "Wait, have you always been blind?" He asked with his eyes wide. Elli flinched at his question, that was something she hadn't told him yet, in fact she had told him much about herself at all. "...Yes." She looked downwards and weakly nodded her head.

After that, Eisuke didn't say another word about her condition and instead the pair enjoyed a lighthearted conversation until it was time to go home. That was the first time any one had ever taken her out to dinner or shown an actual interest in her. All kinds of emotions were playing up within Elli, she wasn't sure how to feel any more.

One day at work, Elli was tending to one of the rooms when she overheard a conversation. Some of the maids didn't take to kindly to how Eisuke treated Elli. Many were jealous and wouldn't treat her very nicely. They were determined to split Elli apart from him.

"Did you hear? It won't be long before Eisuke kicks that blind girl out." One of the maids said with a smug look. "Don't know why he even bothered with her in the first place but we all knew it he would come to his senses sooner or later." Another said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I heard he only did it out of pity for her. He never really cared much for her in the first place." All the girls nodded their heads, wicked smiles played on their faces as they walked off. They purposely made sure Elli was in earshot if their conversation.

Elli was crushed. It felt like a knife to the heart. She didn't want to believe them but she also didn't know if it was a lie or not. It made her feel very uncomfortable, Elli could no longer concentrate on her work and instead fell to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down her face. "I knew it... No one loves me. It's always out of pity. Why am I so useless...? Why was I born like this... Even my parents didn't care for me. That's why they dumped me..." Elli remained on the floor, her sobs filled the room.

"Hmm." Baba had just been walking past when he heard the sound of someone crying and poked his head into the room, "Elli?" He looked surprised to see her crying on the floor. Baba hurried to her side, "What's wrong?" He asked. Elli knew he was there but she really didn't feel like speaking. She looked up towards him with lifeless eyes, "It's...hic...nothing..." She shook her head and brought a hand to her mouth. "It's definitely not nothing." The usually calm Baba looked surprisingly serious as he looked at her.

"...I just want to be left alone." Elli whispered and Baba's head snapped back, "No." He said bluntly, "I won't leave you when you are in such a state." He fervently shook his head and then wrapped his arms around her which caused her to jump in surprise. "Baba...?" She muttered. "Something happened didn't it?" He asked in such a way that forced her to speak, "Yes..." She nodded. Elli went on to explain what the girls had said and Baba immediately looked upset, "It's a lie. Well, I admit I thought something similar myself but I don't think it's the case at all. Boss is...he acts completely different when it comes to you." Baba said assuringly. "Really...?" She muttered. 'Is that true?' Elli still had her doubts but decided to trust in Baba for now. With her tears finally subsiding, Baba smiled, patted her on the head and left the room.

Little did she know that Eisuke happened to witness their little exchange.

Later that night as Elli sat in the hotel suite with Eisuke, he seemed rather tense and irritable and was hardly saying a word. Though she couldn't see his face, Elli could tell something was wrong, "Is everything alright?" She asked but he didn't speak a word. "Eisuke?" She called out to him in worry and could hear him moving. "I didn't know you were so close to Baba." He said, a hint of irritation in his voice. "I offer you a home and a job and this is how you treat me?" A shiver ran down Elli's spine at his cold tone. "What are you talking about...?" She worriedly asked and Eisuke frowned.

"I was even looking for a way to restore your sight... But it seems you have other plans in mind." Eisuke snapped that was the last thing he said before disappearing into his bedroom. Seeing Baba and Elli hugging earlier had given him the wrong idea, It had hurt him so much that it caused him to say and act in a way without thinking.

Elli was left completely speechless, frozen to the spot. She sunk to the floor not having the strength to move as tears once again flowed from her eyes.

Elli didn't know what to think. His words hurt her far more than the words of the maids earlier. She wanted to think differently of him. Elli wanted to so much but from how he just acted it really did seem like it was all out of pity and nothing more. But for some reason it hurt more than she thought it would, 'Why is this so hard... I should be use to this by now but why...?' Elli shook her head, she was confused with her own feelings. Elli didn't want to stay at the hotel any longer. She couldn't bear to stay there for a second longer if he was only allowing her to stay out of pity. At first, Elli was just going to deal with it and not worry but now after she had gotten closer to him, It was just to painful a thought.

That night, Elli quietly snuck out of Eisuke's suite, she never did see him again after he stormed off to the bedroom. Elli carefully made her way out, feeling her surroundings along the way to guide her.

"Where are you going?"

"Ack!" Elli jumped when she heard a voice from behind. Soryu had spotted her and immediately strode up to her, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked and Elli raised and eyebrow, "I can ask the same of you." She said and Soryu smirked, "Perhaps, but you are the one looking suspicious." He said and Elli grew anxious, "M-Maybe." She muttered. "Are you really trying to leave?" He asked knowingly and she gasped. "...Yes." She said, looking to the ground. "Eisuke really likes you, you know."

"Huh?" Elli's head snapped up at his words but she still looked uncertain. Without speaking another word, Soryu turned around and left, leaving Elli to her thoughts.

'He... likes...me?' Elli was confused. Those words set her chest alight but no, she wasn't going to stop now. Elli didn't want to turn back in fear of only experiencing more pain. Left with only Soryu's words, Elli left Tres Spades. She returned to wondering the streets, trying to find a place to stay, somewhere to live where no one would feel sorry for her. All she wanted was a real friend. Someone who loved her for herself. The words 'He really likes you' kept going through her head sending her crazy. Elli wanted to wipe him from her mind but the more she tried the harder it was.

Days after she left, Eisuke was miserable, he didn't want to speak to any one. He terribly regretted his actions and wished he gave her a chance to speak. Eisuke was deathly worried that something would happen to her being out there all alone. Eisuke wanted to go find her but he didn't know if she would want to see him. He just wanted to know she was safe. This was the first time he had ever felt in such a way. Never in his life had Eisuke cared about someone as much as he cared about Elli. "Do I...love her?" He muttered to himself, feeling awfully confused.

The guys had tried to approach Eisuke but he wouldn't allow any of them to speak, Eisuke was hurting far more than they know. It wasn't until the guys finally cornered Eisuke that they had a chance to speak to him. "Just listen for a minute." Baba said in a serious manner. "Just leave me alone!" Eisuke shouted as he glared at them. "No, this is important." Baba said. "We know you really care about Elli." Soryu said. Upon hearing her name, Eisuke's eyes briefly lit up before he frowned, "Don't speak her name!" Eisuke spat and shoved Soryu back but Soryu immediately ran at him and pinned him to the wall so he couldn't escape. "I've never once seen you loose your cool like this. I didn't think any one could ever have such an affect on you." Soryu muttered, looking stern.

Eisuke kept glaring at Soryu, he didn't like being held by force, "Well, speak!" Eisuke shouted. "I saw Elli leaving." Soryu said and Eisuke immediately got enraged, "And you didn't stop her?!" Soryu shook his head, "No. She looked to be deeply hurt." Soryu said and Eisuke immediately calmed down, his eyes filled with pain as he remembered that night. Then Baba spoke up and cleared the whole misunderstanding and the lies that were being spread.

Eisuke's eyes went wide and Soryu realsed his grip on him. Eisuke slumped back against the wall, his body had gone weak. "I need to find her..." Eisuke said as he blankly looked at the floor, "I'll punish those maids later." Everyone nodded their heads and offered to help look for her, relieved to finally see Eisuke back to normal.

The guys worked together looking high and low for Elli. Eisuke wasn't about to give up until he found her. He only hoped she was okay. Days went by as the search continued. Eisuke hardly slept or ate while everything was going on. Just when it seemed they looked everywhere, they were surprised it was so hard to find her, the guys started to think it was hopeless though Eisuke wouldn't give up until he finally found her.

One day, Eisuke went out on his own in search of her but his search turned up fruitless. With a heavy heart, Eisuke was getting ready to return to the hotel when he heard a disturbance in the distance. Without even giving it a second thought, Eisuke dashed off in the direction the sound was coming from and was led to a back alleyway. There was a girl surrounded by three guys looking completely helpless.

"Huh?!" When Eisuke caught sight of the girl his heart nearly stopped. It was Elli who was surrounded by the group of thugs. It was three against one but Eisuke didn't even care as he raced up to them and demanded they left her alone. "Eisuke?! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Please leave!" Elli shouted but Eisuke refused, he wouldn't leave her when she was in trouble. "Eisuke..." She mutteredhis name, tears in her eyes. Elli was worried about him getting hurt.

The thugs turned their attention to Eisuke with crooked smiles, looking ready for a fight. They all jumped on Eisuke and started attacking him. Eisuke did his best to keep them off but he was struggling until a loud bang resounded through the air causing everyone to freeze. Eisuke turned around and saw Soryu with the other guys standing in the distance. Seeing them the thugs didn't even dare stick around and made a hasty retreat.

"Thank you." Eisuke was so relieved they came when they did. His thanks left the guys speechless, he definitely wasn't himself when it came to Elli. The guys nodded their heads and left the scene leaving Eisuke alone with Elli.

"Why did you look for me?" She asked, looking sad but Eisuke didn't reply, instead, he reached out and pulled her against him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." Elli jumped at his words, it was like a shock to her system, "What do you mean...?" Her voice was soft as she asked. "I was angry and confused when I saw you with Baba... I was acting on jealously..." He said, sounding a little despondent and sorry for how he acted. Elli's eyes went wide at his words, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You were...jealous of me?" She asked timidly and Eisuke nodded and squeezed her tighter, "I was. I didn't realize it then but I know now I can't live without you. Seeing your smiling face everday and sharing in conversation, they became something I lived for." Eisuke was trying to express how he truly felt, he only hoped Elli understood his feelings.

"Eisuke... I was a fool. I truly believed you did everything only out of pity for me and nothing more. It seems I was wrong." Elli sighed sadly and burried her head in his chest, "Eisuke, I love you..." She said, tears starting to flow from her eyes. Eisuke flinched at her sudden declaration and then relaxed into a pleased smile, "I feel the same." Eisuke whispered and Elli brought her head back, "Really?" She asked and he nodded, "I love you." At that moment, Elli was filled with an Indescribable happiness. She had finally found someone who loved her and would risk their life to protect her.

"I'm...I'm so happy." Elli muttered as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Me too." Eisuke smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks before closing the gap between their faces with a soft, warm kiss. It was the first time Elli had every experienced such a sensation. She felt nervous but quickly relaxed into the kiss. Eisuke finally broke off the kiss and gently stroked her cheek, "You are the first person who has ever genuinely loved me. I didn't think I would ever find someone to love but now that I have it's something I never want to lose." He spoke with a gentle kindness, it brought a smile to Elli's face. Eisuke brushed hair out of Elli's face and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "By the way, I meant it when I said I'm looking for a way to restore your sight. I want for you to be able to see the sky with your own eyes." Eisuke whispered and Elli froze. Elli couldn't imagine such a thing but it was something she wished for her whole life, If such a thing was even possible it would make her incredibly happy. But even if such a thing never happened, Elli didn't mind as long as she had Eisuke. For the first time, Elli felt like her life had a meaning. She finally got the one thing she wished for most. To love and be loved by another.

Afterwards, Elli moved into Eisuke's bedroom and they now slept in the same room. Though it couldn't be helped, It did sadden Eisuke that Elli had no idea what he looked like or even how she herself looked. To Eisuke, she was a goddess, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Eisuke didn't think he would ever meet someone like her who helped him to see the world in a different light. She had become Irreplaceable to him, and now more than anything he wanted to grant her the ability to see. Eisuke wanted nothing more than to give her that happiness and he wouldn't rest until he achieved that goal.

Elli still couldn't believe it was real, that she actually found someone who loved her. She hoped it wasn't a dream because if it was she never wanted to wake up.

"Eisuke, what are you doing?" Elli asked as she sat besides him on the couch. He had an expensive looking laptop rested on his lap which he was completely focused on, "Just browsing the internet." He replied, though in fact he was reasearching about blindness. He had already been in contact with several specialists who deal with blind people. "You are looking up for me again, aren't you?" Elli asked, a tinge of concern in her voice. Eisuke didn't speak a word though and remained silent. It troubled Elli that he had become so fixtated on it that he hadn't been doing much else. She appreciated his kindness but she wished he'd also take a step back to take some time out for himself.

Elli placed a hand upon his that was on the laptop and spoke in a gentle tone, "It's okay. You don't have to wear yourself out. Even If I can't see as long as I have you I'll be okay." She smiled and Eisuke stopped and turned to her with a look of surprise, "You really need to watch what you say." He muttered and inched closer to her. "Huh?" Elli leaned back feeling slightly confused, "You must be trying to turn me on..." He grinned devilishly and within moments had her pinned back on the couch. Eisuke had himself placed firmly ontop as he stole her lips in a heated kiss. "Ei...suke..." Elli was left breathless from the kiss. Seeing her face, Eisuke looked satisfied and sat back up and returned to the laptop.

Elli didn't dare speak another word after that, instead, she rested her head on his shoulder where she soon feel asleep, feeling safe in his warmth. Eisuke smiled hearing her soft snores and gently stroked her hair with his other hand. Later that night, Eisuke carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently set her down on the bed and then got into bed himself and encircled his arms around her and that's how they remained all night.

Elli continued her work as a maid at the hotel. No one dared speak harshly of her any longer after Eisuke put them in their place. Everyone made a complete turn around and treated her much nicer and even helped her out when she needed it. Elli was content with her current life even if she couldn't see. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine something like this would happen to her. Just when life was getting to be too much to bear, Eisuke pulled her out of that deep dark hole and saved her and gave her everything she could ever ask for and more. Eisuke really was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Sometime passed and it seemed like Eisuke had finally made a breakthrough. He immediately ran through the building in search of Elli and once he found her working in one of the rooms, he ran right up to her and picked her up lifting her in the air, "Waaa?!" Elli cried out in surprise while Eisuke looked up her with a sweet smile, "What is it?" Elli asked and Eisuke let her down, "I may have found a way to restore your sight." Eisuke declared and her eyes went wide as she nearly fell over, "What?!" She yelped.

Eisuke was ecstatic at this discovery and immediately wanted to put it into action. He discussed the details over with Elli. She was ready to try anything if it gave her the chance to see. Eisuke immediately got everything sorted and Elli was checked into the hospital. It wasn't an easy procedure and there was a high chance it wouldn't work but Elli and Eisuke both held onto the slight hope it would. They had to, both wanted this more than anything.

Elli laid on the bed waiting to be wheeled out for the operation. "It'll be okay." Eisuke said in a soft whisper as he squeezed Elli's hand. "Yeah..." Elli nodded though her whole body was tense. She was hopeful and scared at the same time. "I hope this works..." She said, looking a little worried and Eisuke reached out to her cheek, gently stroking it, "It'll work. I believe it will. Just wait, before long you will finally be able to see the sky for yourself." He promised her with a smile.

Just then, the doctors entered the room. It was time for the operation, "I love you. Be strong." Eisuke whispered and gave Elli a quick peck on the lips. Though looking worried, Elli smiled for him before she was taken away and no longer in sight.

Eisuke awaited paitently in the waiting room for the operation to be complete. He could hardly sit still and instead was pacing back and forth like a worried father. Elli was the only thing on his mind, he didn't have time to think about anything else as long as she was in the hospital. Though the others weren't able to come to the hospital, they gave their best wishes to both before they had left the hotel.

It seemed like forever had passed when the operation was finally the complete. Elli had a large bandage wrapped around her eyes. Only time would tell if it was a success or not. Elli stayed at the hospital overnight along with Eisuke who never left her side. He made sure to be there for her all the way through, no matter what.

The next day, Elli was allowed to go home but was to keep the bandage on for a week. And after the week had passed, then they would know if the operation was successful.

Though it wasn't much different for Elli, after the operation, Eisuke wouldn't let her work or do much at all. He wanted her to take it easy and just rest for the week. Eisuke catered to her every need, even the guys were surprised by just how thoughtful he was being, though Eisuke would shoot them terrifying glares and threatened to punish them if they persisted on teasing him.

"Thank you..." Elli smiled as she took a glass of water from Eisuke. "You really are being too kind to me." Elli muttered. "Not at all. I just want the best for my girl. I'm allowed to be as kind to you as I want." He said, his words sounding a little forcefull. "I guess..." Elli said, taking a sip of her glass. "I really hope it worked..." Eisuke muttered to himself and Elli's ears perked up. She felt warm inside knowing he cared so much about her. Never having a family or even friends who loved her, his feelings for her really resonated deeply inside. "Me too..." She muttered back in a whisper as she blankly stared at the ceiling with a smile.

The week was finally over. It was the moment of truth. Elli was grew incredibly anxious and couldn't wait to find out. Even Eisuke was slightly trembling in anticipation. Elli sat on the couch with Eisuke besides her. Eisuke carefully reached out to the bandage and started to strip it from her face. Once it was off, Eisuke waited with baited breath as Elli slowly opened her eyes but she was greeted with nothing but darkness...

Elli turned to Eisuke with a look of disappointment, heartbreak, sorrow. Elli didn't even know how to express how she felt. It was like all her hope had been torn apart, crushed and scattered to the wind. "No..." Eisuke shook his head, he looked pained. Elli thrust herself against him and silently sobbed in his chest. Eisuke gently wrapped his arms around her and rocked her in his arms as he too looked ready to cry. Eisuke wanted it to work so much that for it to be a failure was excruciating.

"I'm sorry... I really wanted to grant you this wish. It seems not even money can buy you everything..." He sadly whispered, and rested his head ontop of hers. It was the sad truth they both had to bear. Money wouldn't be able to fix every trouble they came across. There was times money would be completely useless. Knowing she would never be able to see something as beautiful as the sky or the stars at night, it filled Eisuke's heart with great sorrow. He had gotten her hopes up only for them to be crushed, he felt awful.

After crying her heart out, Elli finally settled down and pulled away from him, she rubbed her watery eyes before speaking, "It's okay..." She said, forcing a smile, "I'll be okay. Thank you for everything. You tried your best but as long as I always have you, I'll be okay." She said, trying her best to think positive. "Elli..." Eisuke was surprised by how strong she was trying to be, a bittersweet smile played on his lips, "Of course. I promise I'll always be by your side, always." He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Elli was so happy to feel his warm lips on hers, it helped her relax and forget everything around her. The feelings shared in the kiss only caused more tears to fall, Eisuke could feel her tears wet his hand as they kissed. Eisuke finally pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, "You really are my Goddess." He smiled and softly kissed her forehead. "Eisuke..."

Elli slowly opened her eyes after the kiss and was met with the surprise of her life. "Huh?!" Elli jumped up from the couch, she couldn't believe it, "I can see?!" Elli cried out in surprise and Eisuke immediately jumped up, "Seriously?!" Eisuke's heart nearly stopped at her words, it was a total shock. "Y-Yes." Elli nodded and looked straight at him, "I can see you... I can actually see you!" She cried out joyfully and hugged him, "I'm so happy..." Elli muttered against his chest and then quickly pulled back and turned around, "I can see the sky!" She exclaimed and raced towards the window, "Eeeee, I can see the sky!" Elli's happy voice filled the room, it was so loud the whole hotel could probably hear her happy cries.

Eisuke was so overcome with emotion, the operation actually worked. Seeing Elli so happy, it moved him more than he even imagined. Being able to grant Elli the ability to see, and being witness of her seeing for the first time, Eisuke felt his eyes grow a little moist, it was almost impossible for him not to get emotional. Seeing the one he loved look so happy it made him genuinely happy.

"I can see! I can see!" Elli sung out happily as she danced around the room. Everything came as a surprise to her, seeing things for the first time. Elli then turned her attention back to Eisuke and ran up to him and kissed him on the lips giving him a shock. "Wow, you are never usually so bold." Eisuke said and Elli giggled, "Only this once. I'm just so, happy how could I not be?" Elli said, beaming from ear to ear. "You really are my prince just as I am your goddess...Though couldn't I be a princess?" She teased and Eisuke grabbed her wrist, "No. You are my Goddess and that's how it'll stay." And then he pulled her against him and wrapped himself around her, "A prince, huh?" Eisuke muttered, a smile playing on his lips at the thought, "I'm so relieved. To be able to grant you sight...I don't think anything in my whole life ever has compared to this right now."

"Eisuke..."

"I'm going to take you to all kinds of places. I'm going to show you the world. We are going to make up for all the lost time when all you could see was darkness." Eisuke said. Elli grew incredibly warm at his words. Elli leaned back to look him straight in the eyes, something she had never been able to do before and was completely taken away by how handsome he looked, "What is it?" Eisuke chuckled. "Your eyes... They are beautiful." Elli reply was so straightforward without a hint of nervousness that it caught him off guard, "Huh?" Eisuke looked shocked, "I really am the luckiest girl in the world." She said with a kind smile on her face. Eisuke gazed at her with such tender, loving eyes, "That's my line. You have greatly enriched my life. I never thought things would end up this way when I met you. You changed my life completely. It was a bumpy road to get where we are but you better be ready," He leaned into her ear, "I'll never be letting you go. Not ever." He whispered, his hot breath warmed her ear and her entire body.

Many challenges still awaited them along the way but nothing would ever be too great as long as they stuck together. They both needed one another. Neither was complete without the other. They were two halves of one whole. They truly became inseparable and together they would never have anything to fear. Their love would keep on growing as they learned to grow, together.


End file.
